


Deaths in a Weird and Ominous Mansion

by Segaco



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Gen, Locked Room Mystery, Locked-room murder/Impossible crime, Murder Mystery, Purple Game, Puzzles, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segaco/pseuds/Segaco
Summary: This story is a riddle in which the characters are invited to a private island and begin to get murdered.The point of this "game" is to figure out the who and how of all the murders.The first chapter presents the rules of the game and the story itself, all the other chapters serve as hints. Except for final two which contain the epilogue and the full howdunnit.This game is based on the mystery presented by a certain character in Umineko. You do not have to know anything about the series to play, and rest assured no spoilers exist.





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> This game has its own set of rules, which are the following:
> 
> \- All characters state their alibies in pruple text ("Purple Declaration"). When a character speaks with Purple Declaration, what they say is the truth, with the exception of the fact that culprits may lie.  
> \- Characters who are not culprits speak the truth and only the truth (**in purple**).  
> \- There may be multiple culprits.  
> \- A culprit is defined as someone who kills.  
> \- A culprit may lie before murdering.  
> \- A culprit cannot die, but they can fake death.  
> \- All statements made in narration are true.  
> \- Accomplices do not exist unless they murder, in which case they become culprits.  
> \- There are only 5 master keys, one tethered to each servant. These keys can lock and unlock all doors except for the study's.  
> \- Once a servant’s body is discovered and is believed to be dead, their key is immediately destroyed.  
> \- A key cannot be removed from a servant. In other words, the servant is essentially the key.  
> \- Only one key exists for every room.  
> \- A door can be locked and unlocked from the inside without the need of a key. This cannot be done from the outside without one, however.  
> \- The keys to all of the rooms are initially in the servants' room.  
> \- Anyone may be the culprit.  
> \- If not mentioned, the causes of death are irrelevant.  
> \- If there is anything else that needs to be mentioned, I will put it at the end of the story.  
> \- Everything in red text is the truth. So if a character's name is in red, they are truly the ones talking, and not someone disguised as them.

 

 

 

 

## Maps

### First Floor

### Second Floor

### Third Floor

### Basement

## Characters

1\. William White (Male Guest)  
2\. Tech Netorius (Male Guest)  
3\. Fen Netorius (Female Guest)  
4\. Jezz Netorius (Female Guest)  
5\. Takumi Hijri (Male Guest)  
6\. Nate Turner (Male Guest)  
7\. Ryax Corney (Male Guest)  
8\. Yarn Watch (Female Guest)  
9\. Orange Duckling (Male Guest)  
10\. Thorus Idiotus (Male Guest)  
11\. James Watson (Male Guest)  
12\. Luka (Male Servant)  
13\. Fracie (Female Servant)  
14\. Sarah (Female Servant)  
15\. Zeus (Male Servant)  
16\. Flaming (Male Head-Servant)  
17\. Alex Lettuce (Male Private Doctor/Physician)  
18\. Xerxes Lefan (Male Mansion owner)

## Story

For meetup reasons, Xerxes Lefan invited his childhood friends William White, Yarn Watch, Ryax Corney, Tech Netorius, Fen Netorius (and their 10 year old daughter Jezz Netorius), Thorus Idiotus, Takumi Hijri, Nate Turner, Orange Duckling, and James Watson to his private island. Xerxes' private doctor, Alex Lettuce, was also invited in order to check on Xerxes' health.  
What no one knew, however, was that a typhoon would soon arrive on the island, which would end up disabling all communications with the outside world...

_..._

When the guests arrived on the island at 8:00 PM, the servants Luka and Flaming were there to greet them. The guests were guided through a path in a forest and did not stop until they reached a large tree with a ladder. The guests were informed that, for some reason, Xerxes had decided to build his mansion on top of a tree.  
No one seemed to mind this fact and climbed up to the entrance, where they met the rest of the servants, Sarah, Fracie, and Zeus, waiting for them.  
The guests were taken to the dining hall where Xerxes, the eccentric mansion owner, and Alex Lettuce, Xerxes' private doctor, were sitting.  
Once everyone had sat down in their respective chairs around the large dining table, the guests were given the keys to their rooms.

...

Everyone talked in there for two hours, and when all realized it was 10:00 PM, most excused themselves to head off to sleep. The only ones who decided to stay were Xerxes, Watson, Nate, Fracie, Thorus, and Takumi, who had yet to finish their conversation. As they chatted, the six noticed the typhoon had arrived and it was raining heavily.

...

The following day, at exactly 6:00 AM, those not already in the room gathered in the dining hall after hearing a scream coming from there.  
Inside the room, sitting on their chairs with their upper body resting on the table, were the bloody bodies of Xerxes, Watson, Nate, Fracie, Thorus, and Takumi.

Sarah: "I-I woke up and w-went with Flaming to the dining hall to clean up... "  
Flaming: "Indeed, Sarah and I always wake up at around the same time, so we met in the hallway. When we tried to enter the dining room, we found the door locked, so I unlocked it with my master key... and found the bodies. Sarah screamed and almost passed out because of the blood..."  
Zeus: "I'm sorry everyone, but I dozed off in the servant's room last night... I woke up when I heard the scream. I can assure you all that I'd have woken up at night if someone had tried to enter, however."  
William: "I see. I searched the room and can confirm there was no one hiding in the room at all."  
Tech: "Right after finding the bodies, I went to confirm the deaths of Nate and Takumi... and they were, indeed, dead... I thought that, maybe, one of them would have survived..."  
Ryax: "While keeping Jezz away from the scene, I confirmed the deaths of Xerxes and Fracie along with Fen."  
Alex: "Luka and I confirmed the deaths of Thorus and Watson. I've been told they were both very good friends."  
Luka: "After mourning for the dead people, Yarn went to the windows and told us they were all locked."  
Yarn: "Having checked that, I can say that it's impossible for someone to have left through the windows... They would have slipped and fallen to their deaths because of the rain..."  
Jezz: "Oh, we're talking about locked things! I can contribute! I just tried to enter the kitchen to get some snacks but the door was locked!\- Ouch!"  
Fen: "You little... What did I tell you about going places without permission?! Anyway, something weird about all of this is that I found the key to the dining hall and kitchen on the table."  
Flaming: "I also saw those keys on the table when the door was opened..."  
Orange: "I cannot imagine who would do something like this..."  
Yarn: "Yeah... We cannot let the culprit get away!"

With Yarn's words, William went over to Fracie's body and took out her master key. The group decided to destroy it. This way, no one would be able to use it anymore.  
Before leaving, the group also decided to check out the adjacent room: the kitchen. After unlocking the door with a master key, it was confirmed that no one had hid in there and that the latch of the only window was set from the inside.

Having witnessed such a horrible scene, the group moved to the servants' room for a brief moment so Flaming could call the police, as the room had the only phone which could contact the outside world. The phone did not work, however, the typhoon seemed to be messing with the signal.  
Being unable to contact the authorities and fearing a nineteenth person was on the island killing them, the group decided to go back and lock up the dining hall in order for no one to mess with the scene. Then, everyone was set to search the whole mansion for this mysterious nineteenth person.  
To search for this nonexistent individual, the group of twelve decided to split up to search each floor. After some choosing which was completely random, this is how things ended:

-William, Alex, Tech and Orange were to search the third floor.  
-Luka, Yarn, Fen and Jezz were chosen to search the second floor.  
-Ryax and Zeus had to investigate the first floor.  
-Flaming and Sarah were left with the basement.

With the groups chosen, they all went on their way to search for a nineteenth person.  
Half an hour later, the search was brought to a halt when a scream was heard coming from the first floor. It was Zeus'.  
The groups of four in the second and third floor quickly descended to the first floor, and found Ryax and Zeus in front of the basement's open door.

They entered and found something which they were not quite expecting.

Alex: "T-They are dead... Sarah and Flaming died instantly. The stab wound in their hearts... all the blood on the floor... There's no doubt about it."  
Zeus: "H-How d-did this happen?! I was with Ryax and the door was locked, so I unlocked it with my master key! Inside the room were the corpses of those two, so I screamed..."  
Ryax: "Everyone, state your alibis! I searched the Parlor, Nate's room, Takumi's room, and the servants' room with Zeus before heading to the basement. I lost sight of him for like a minute on my way to the servants' room, but that's definitely not enough to pull this off..."  
Tech: "I was in the third floor, and since we were four we split up... I went with Alex to the study, which was unlocked. We didn't find the culprit, but we found quite a few secrets in the room, so we stayed there to look for more. When we exited we heard Zeus scream."  
Orange: "William and I decided to split up since, like Tech said, there weren't many rooms in the third floor. I searched the bathroom and Thorus' room."  
William: "Indeed, we split up. I first quickly searched Thorus' room, and then searched every inch of Orange's room but I couldn't find anyone hiding nor anything suspicious inside either room."  
Jezz: "Our group split up, too! Mom and I searched Fracie's, Sarah's, and Zeus' rooms alone because she said she didn't trust Yarn and Luka!\- Ouch!"  
Fen: "I told you to not say that! ...Anyway, after a quick search of this room, I found the basement key next to the bodies."  
Ryax: "I saw the key too when the door was opened."  
Yarn: "I searched Watson's and Ryax's rooms with Luka. There was no one hiding in there."  
Luka: "Yes, but after we were done with those two rooms, Yarn said she didn't feel like searching her own room with me, so I did it alone..."

The group, a bit suspicous of each other, discussed their alibis some more, but the discussion reached a stale point when they came to the conclusion everyone had enough time to do it. The now 10 people went over to the boiler room and made a thorough search, but there was no one hiding in there, not even inside the incinerator.  
Now finished, they all went back to the basement and destroyed Flaming's and Sarah's master keys.

The group exited the basement and, when they were in the hallway, Tech and Alex revealed they had six winchesters. The two claimed to have gotten them from Xerxes' study and took them so the nineteenth person couldn't use them. Although skeptical, the group accepted them. After a quick inspection, however, they found out the weapons could only hold one bullet at a time, and the only bullets that existed were the ones already charged in each gun. Ignoring this and being grateful for having something they could defend themselves with, the 10 thought of what to do next.

Eventually, they decided that gathering in the parlor until the typhoon stopped would be the best course of action to take. They headed and stayed there until 1:00 PM, when William announced he wanted to go to the bathroom. He was given one of the winchesters, and Alex decided to go with him just in case.  
Before leaving, however, William had something to say:

William: "Listen, if somebody shoots a winchester, they'll be left with gunpowder on their hands."

That said, the two left the parlor, leaving eight in the room.

Several minutes later, a loud sound was heard. Alarmed and scared, the group of eight ran out of the parlor and tried to find the room from which the sound originated.  
They eventually reached Alex's room, which had the door locked. Luka took out his master key and soon opened the door.  
Inside, they found that the room was a mess, with the closet on the floor, clothes all around the room, and the bed turned around... But those things did not matter to the group at all, they were focused on a certain someone in the center of the room...

Ryax: "William! N-No... He's dead... and because of the winchester next to him, he was clearly shot..."  
Zeus: "The culprit may have escaped through the window! Let me check... Damnit! The window is locked!"  
Tech: "...I found the key to William's room next to his body."  
Luka: "Yes. I saw it there when I opened the door."  
Orange: "There's no gunpowder on William's hands..."

As they were about to continue discussing, they then remembered... Alex! Where did he go?!  
Following their only lead, the group headed to William's room. They stopped at the locked door, where Zeus put his master key in the keyhole and quickly got the door to open.  
Inside the room was doctor Alex. He was dead.

Ryax: "N-Not again! Alex is dead! And judging by the knife next to him, he was stabbed to death..."  
Jezz: "Everyone! The windows are locked, too!\- Ouch!"  
Fen: "Leave this to the adults! By the way, I found this key labeled Alex's room next to the body."  
Zeus: "I also saw the key laying there when I opened the door."  
Yarn: "While you were all talking about keys and stuff I searched the room... Sadly, there's no one hiding here."  
Luka: "There's no gunpowder on the doctor's hands... Actually, there's no gunpowder on the hands of anyone in this room!"

The group decided not to mess with the crime scenes any more and locked the two rooms with a master key so no one would tamper with them.  
Having lost another two, more suspicion began to arise, "What if there is no extra person in the island? What if... one of the people around me did this...?"   
These thoughts started to fill some people's heads... and acted on them.  
Fen grabbed Tech and Jezz by the hand, said she was leaving, and really left. To the luck of the group, she had taken two of the winchesters, so only three were left...  
Yarn was the next one to leave. She took Ryax by the hand and ran away.  
That only left three people in the hallway: Orange, Zeus, and Luka.  
Orange looked at the two, announced he was going to hide in his room and left, taking one of the winchesters with him.  
The two servants remaining awkwardly looked at each other and decided to go to the parlor with the last two winchesters remaining. Though, that didn't change the fact that they didn't trust each other...

When people less expect it, bad things happen.  
A loud sound was heard coming from somewhere, startling everyone. Some people were now regretting having left the others alone, so they all left their respective rooms to gather in the hallway of the first floor to see if everything was okay.  
...Except for Orange. He wasn't there.  
Worried something may had happened to him, the group of 7 headed to his room. Inside the unlocked room, the group found the body of Orange.

Ryax: "Why... to die like this... Orange is dead, there's no doubt about it..."  
Zeus: "If what Ryax says is true, then that winchester next to him must have been used to kill him."  
Tech: "Indeed, it doesn't have any ammo in it."  
Yarn: "I just searched the room. There's no one hiding here."  
Jezz: "Everyone! Listen here! The window's locked!\- Ouch!"  
Fen: "I told you to leave this to the adults! Everyone, we must find the killer, but I'm not it! I was with my husband and daughter the whole time!"  
Yarn: "I stuck to Ryax like glue. Neither of us left the room we were in."  
Luka: "Zeus and I did not leave the parlor, either."  
Tech: "Let me check something. Everyone, show me your hands... Great, none of you have gunpowder on your hands."

After a rather quick examination, they decided not to touch anything else and locked the door when they were out.  
The group of 7, now worried for their safety and ignoring that staying together was clearly the best choice, split up once again in the same groups as before.

6 PM, a male scream was heard. Zeus, Luka, Fen, Jezz, Ryax, and Yarn once again gathered in the first floor hallway and noted that Tech was missing.  
Searching around the mansion, they finally found some blood in front of the bathroom's door in the third floor. The door was locked, so Luka unlocked the door with his master key and...

Jezz: "Dad... No... Dad's dead..."  
Fen: "Dear! No!! I'm sorry for not trusting you and kicking you out of my room!! Why!?!?"  
Ryax: "...The winchester next to him has no ammo."  
Luka: "Looking at his wounds, I can see he was stabbed in the chest four times."  
Yarn: "The bathroom is too small for anyone to hide from us here, so I'd say there's no one hiding here."  
Zeus: "I believe we must state our alibis once again. I stayed with Luka in the servants' room the whole time."  
Luka: "Indeed. Tech entered at one point to get the key to the bathroom, which was next to the body when I opened the door."  
Yarn: "I stayed with Ryax in my room until we heard the scream."  
Fen: "*cry* I... I was with my daughter and husband in my room... but I kicked Tech out because I didn't trust him... I left him unarmed... *sob*"  
Zeus: "There's no gunpowder on his hands..."  
Yarn: "Huh? What's that in his fingers?"  
Jezz: "B-B...Blood?"  
Ryax: "Mhm, I also see some bit of skin in his nails."  
Fen: "This means he must have fought with his killer!"  
Ryax: "Tech... I swear I'll avenge you."

The group mourned for Tech's death and recalled they were 18 when they got to the island. The six of them got a strange feeling of loneliness when they realized what their numbers had been reduced to...  
Putting their hopes on a nineteenth person-killer existing on the island, the group of six decided to trust each other again and gathered in the Parlor. There, Fen announced what she was going to do.

Fen: "I'm done with this! The nineteenth person should have just a knife on them, hand me over one of the four winchesters! I'll end this once and for all, you don't bring a knife into a gun fight... Dear,... I'll make the culprit pay."

No one tried to stop her except for Jezz, who was just ignored as her mother left with her gun.

Luka: "Aah! I'm done too! I cannot let anyone else die! No more deaths!!"

Luka took one of the winchesters, leaving two, and left the room, slamming closed the door behind him.

Zeus: "This... This is the first time he acts like this. He's your average small, shy and silent boy..."

Soon enough, two loud sounds were heard. The ones in the parlor eagerly waited for the two to re-enter... but that never happened.  
After several minutes awaiting their arrival, Zeus and Ryax took the two last winchesters and bursted out the room. The others left the room with them and looked around, but were not able to find anyone in the first floor.  
They ran upstairs but found nothing at first glance either, so they moved to the third floor... and it was there where they hit jackpot. Right in front of the study, they stumbled into a lot of blood, but their eyes were mostly focused on the bloody bodies of Luka and Fen in the center of the mess.  
The group quickly searched Luka's corpse and destroyed his master key.

Jezz: "..."  
Zeus: "They are both holding their guns, and are pointing them at each other... It's almost as if they had shot each other...."  
Ryax: "...Maybe they thought they were the culprit...? No, that's unlikely."  
Jezz: "...Mom... shot... dead..."  
Ryax: "Luka must have died from that slit neck, too."  
Yarn: "By the looks of things, whoever fought with one of these two got shot."  
Zeus: "Yeah, and none of us has been wounded by a bullet."  
Jezz: "You... idiots..."  
Ryax: "Huh? Jezz?"  
Jezz: "I'm talking about earlier... If dad... fought with his killer... then the killer would have wounds and scratches on their body... but none of us four has those kind of wounds..."  
Ryax: "...Jezz, are you okay? But that's right too, we forgot to check each other before."  
Jezz: "...I see the two winchesters don't have any bang bangs left-"  
Ryax: "Jezz!"  
Jezz: "..."

Before anyone could react, Jezz had ran into the study and locked the door from the inside. Ryax tried to convince her to get out, but Jezz did not answer. Half an hour later, Jezz had still not said a word to Ryax, so with the help of Zeus, the two men somehow managed to break down the heavy locked iron door, which was most likely there for soundproofing.  
Inside, not only the room was filled with blood, in the center was... Jezz...  
The sound of the rain filled the room as Ryax, Zeus, and Yarn stood there in silence.

Ryax: "Jezz... No..."  
Yarn: "The window is wide open..."  
Zeus: "Jezz... was shot dead? Huh?"  
Ryax: "There's no one hiding in the room... Don't tell me..."  
Zeus: "That winchester in her hand must be the murder weapon... but doesn't that mean..."  
Yarn: "She committed suicide...? Why...? But... Where did she get this gun from, anyway?"  
Ryax: "Her parents died, but would she really do that...? No... I highly doubt that."  
Yarn: "Anyway! My dear Ryax is a nice and gentle person! He couldn't have killed anyone! A nineteenth person really exists!"  
Ryax: "Yeah! You guys can't be the culprit who killed the others, I think! Not only this murder is impossible for us, but Yarn would never kill anyone!"  
Zeus: "I... sadly don't really know either of you... But by the time we've been together, I don't think either of you is capable of murder. Especially Yarn, she would never kill!"

And like that, with the three looking at Jezz's body, this tale is paused.

\--------------------------------------

For the sake of the mystery, you cannot remove the ammo from a winchester.  
You cannot change the label of a key.  
No string tricks were used, which also means the doors leave no gaps when closed.  
The moment there are more culprit/s than innocents, the culprit/s would immediately kill the remaining innocents.

The easy answers have been removed. Now, whodunnit, and how? The whydunnit is hinted in like one single sentence, so you’ll probably never get it. Let's just say it doesn't exist and you only have to figure out the whodunnit and howdunnit.  
Do remember everything will be explained at the end. If you ever give up... you can go there.


	2. Hint 1 (Whodunnit? #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first hint.

So, if you are here it's because you're either stuck, are just curious and passing by, or have already solved this and want to see the hints. If it's the latter option, impressive! You get a coin! If it's the second option, hello there.  
But this chapter is for the first group of people, the ones who truly are stumped and don't know where to start solving this, so let's start with that.

You are probably wondering how to begin solving this, and I can assure you the answer is rather simple: You have to find people to rely on, people to trust. The purples are pretty much one of your only weapons to get to the truth, so it is therefore a **necessity** to find someone who you are 100% sure is not a killer in order to trust their purple declarations.  
But I can see yet another question arising, "how do you do this?"  
As the rules say, culprits cannot die. This means that whoever dies in the story  _ **cannot** possibly_ be a culprit!  Which also means you can trust whatever they say in purple! Aha! You're starting to become a pro at this already!

...But how do you know if someone truly is dead and not just faking it?  
To not give it away, there is a certain rule at the beginning that should guide you in the right direction. If you find that rule, take another look at the story, confirm deaths, and try getting to get the answer once more.


	3. Hint 2 (Whodunnit? #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second hint.

Stuck again I see.

So? Have you found the rule I spoke of? Yes? No? Maybe?  
Whatever the case is, I am here to help you, so I might as well say what this important rule is.

The rule I was speaking of is the one that says

> "All statements made in narration are true."

What does this do to help your case and why is it important, you ask? To be concise, it means that literally _**everything**_ said in the narration is the truth and can be considered as a fact.  
This is a great way to continue! Why?  
I'll let you think about that. I don't think you need me to answer that question...

Just kidding. 

If anything said in the narration is true, then whoever is said to be dead in the narration is confirmed to be dead, and you will therefore be able to trust what they said in pruple!  
Now go re read, confirm deaths and check out what these people say in purple! Step by step, you're getting to the answer of this mystery!


	4. Hint 3 (Whodunnit? #3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third hint.

So you've come back. I see you have a list of who you managed to clear via narration. How many did you get? One? Two? Three, maybe?

If you got less than three, I am afraid to say that you are wrong. Exactly three deaths are confirmed in the narration, and they are the following:

The first death is Alex's. Right after finding his body, it is said that he is dead:

> _Following their only lead, the group headed to William's room. They stopped at the door, where Zeus put his master key in the keyhole and quickly got the door to open._   
>  _Inside the room was doctor Alex. **He was dead.**_

 

The second confirmed death is Tech's. After finding his body and discussing, the group is said to mourn for Tech's **death**. So he's dead. 

> _The group mourned for **Tech's death** and recalled they were 18 when they got to the island._

 

The last death is Luka's. When they search his body for his master key, it is mentioned that they search his **corpse**. Which means he's also dead.

> _The group quickly searched **Luka's corpse** and destroyed his master key._

 

And although this isn't much of a confirmed death, the narration also denies the existence of a nineteenth person existing on the island:

> _To search for this **nonexistent individual** , the group of twelve decided to split up to search each floor. After some choosing which was completely random, (...)_

 

Now, go back and check out their purples! They may confirm some deaths!


	5. Hint 4 (Whodunnit? #4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth hint.

Checked their purples already? That's great! Let's see what you got.

Alex confirmed the deaths of Thorus and Watson in purple, so they are clear. After this, Alex confirms the deaths of Flaming and Sarah. These two do not sadly clear anyone, but thanks to them you at least learn that the dining hall's doors were truly locked when they got there.  
After this, Alex dies, so we won't be getting any more info from here.

Next up is Luka. He confirmed the deaths of Thorus and Watson along with Alex, but we already knew they were dead so there's that.  
Luka also says Tech was stabbed in the chest four times... but there are two things worth mentioning here. First, there could be a book under that chest to make it look like that, and second, we already know Tech is dead, so that's useless!

Our final clear is Tech. He confirms the death of Nate and Takumi at the start, so they are out of the suspect list, too. That's all he does, but at least he is more useful than Luka.

Overall, this is great! You've cleared NINE people, so only half are left! You're getting close, very close!  
Let's make a suspect list, shall we?  
This is our list at the start:

-William White  
-Tech Netorius  
-Fen Netorius  
-Jezz Netorius  
-Takumi Hijri  
-Nate Turner  
-Ryax Corney  
-Yarn Watch  
-Orange Duckling  
-Thorus Idiotus  
-James Watson  
-Luka  
-Fracie  
-Sarah  
-Zeus  
-Flaming  
-Alex Lettuce  
-Xerxes Lefan

 

If we remove the people we've cleared, we are left with the following:

-William White  
-Fen Netorius  
-Jezz Netorius  
-Ryax Corney  
-Yarn Watch  
-Orange Duckling  
-Fracie  
-Zeus  
-Xerxes Lefan

 

...But that was the easy stuff. Now it's when the fun beings. How do you clear the rest...?  
Anyway, it is likely you already knew everything of what I said above if you checked the clears' purples, so please move on to the next hint if you truly need it.


	6. Hint 5 (Whodunnit? #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth hint.

How can you continue to clear the others if there are no more ways to confirm deaths?  
I wouldn't say that, actually. At the end some people say "X could not have killed" and such in purple. You could start there and see what you get.


	7. Hint 6 (Whodunnit? #6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixth hint.

After looking at those late purples, we stumble upon a very important piece of informartion.

There are three people at the end, and since it wouldn't make sense for them to keep on the act if they were all culprits, we can safely assume at least one is innocent. Two of them say that one person, Yarn, could not have killed anybody. If the ones saying that, Ryax and Zeus, were the culprits, they could just shoot Yarn there and there without needing to keep on the act since they both have shotguns. Since they haven't done so, we know for certain that between them there is at least one innocent.  
Which means that... Yarn is clear!

-William White  
-Fen Netorius  
-Jezz Netorius  
-Ryax Corney  
-Orange Duckling  
-Fracie  
-Zeus  
-Xerxes Lefan

And... she doesn't clear anyone. But we do learn that whoever fought with either Luka or Fen was shot, and that is... interesting.

"Huh?! Wait! What do you mean she doesn't clear anyone?! She has a purple that says 'My dear Ryax is a nice and gentle person!', so he cannot be a culprit. Therefore, Zeus did it!"

I'm certain that's something you would say... Don't jump to conclusions just like that! Just because someone is a nice and gentle person does not mean they cannot kill.  
To know if Zeus really is the culprit you need to think a bit more.


	8. Hint 7 (Whodunnit? #7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventh hint.

A surprise to see you here again after all those hints. Perhaps I should stop helping you so you take this seriously...

...Alright, just kidding. We are once again stuck with an eight suspect list.

-William White  
-Fen Netorius  
-Jezz Netorius  
-Ryax Corney  
-Orange Duckling  
-Fracie  
-Zeus  
-Xerxes Lefan

What do we do? We have done everything we possibly can, how do we continue?  
Worry not my dearest player, there is a certain piece of information we know for a fact, and that is that a culprit exists. If a culprit faked their death, another culprit must have covered them up. But if we assume only one culprit to exist, they must still be alive!  
So... one of the last three in the study is a culprit. We have to take that as a fact. This culprit either worked alone or faked their partner's death.

From here on, if you want to solve this fairly, do know there is a method from which you can know which of the last two alive is the culprit. But you mustn't check the following hint until you discover it, as that would be disappoting for both of us, wouldn't it?  
Good luck!


	9. Hint 8 (Whodunnit? #8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eighth hint.

Of course, if you have ever played sudoku or are familiar with POE you should already know the answer:

"Let's assume: if I do this, what will I be left with?"

That is very time consuming for both Sudoku and many other games, but right here we only have two possibilites: either Zeus or Ryax is a culprit. So we have to assume.  
I like to call this the "assuming game".

That will be the last hint I give before going for the method, though by this point you should have it already. If that is the case, go and do it! You are pretty close.


	10. Hint 9 (Whodunnit? #9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninth hint.

That is right. The method is to assume one of the two to be innocent and see what our suspect list is reduced to.

Let's start with Zeus. If we assume Zeus is innocent and Ryax is a culprit, then Jezz, the only person whose death Zeus confirmed in purple, is clear.  
Jezz confirmed the deaths of Fen and Tech, and Fen also confirmed Xerxes' and Fracie's deaths along with Ryax, so those two are clear also.  
Thanks to all that, we reduce our list to:

-William White  
-Ryax Corney  
-Orange Duckling

We have these three left, how nice.

Let's not focus on this possibility and move with Ryax's. What would happen if Ryax was innocent and Zeus was a culprit?  
Ryax confirmed the death of Xerxes and Fracie along with Fen, so those two are clear again. He also confirms William's, Alex's, Orange's and Luka's deaths. ...Though, two of those last deaths he confirmed were already confirmed via narration, so there's that.

-Fen Netorius  
-Jezz Netorius  
-Zeus

Now we're talking.

Thanks to these two lists, we know for a fact who between these two is the evil wolf.


	11. Hint 10 (Whodunnit? #10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenth hint.

Indeed, we do know who it is.

First of all, we can reduce Zeus' suspect list by removing Fen and leaving just himself and Jezz.  
Why?  
Because at the end there is a red that says "The moment there are more culprit/s than innocents, the culprit/s would immediately kill off the innocents."  
If there were three culprits both Ryax and Yarn would have died already. But they haven't, so there must at most be two culprits or less.  
Zeus cannot work by himself because for one of the murders (Orange's mainly) he was with Luka the entire time, and Luka would have surely mentioned if Zeus had left. Which means that if he is the culprit, he must have a partner in crime.  
Fen cannot be his partner because Jezz was the one who confirmed her death, and not Zeus. So Zeus couldn't lie about that, leaving only himself and Jezz in the list for being culprits.

Now, here's the thing.

**They cannot do it.**

For Orange's death we learn people's alibis and, as said earlier, Luka states that neither Zeus nor himself left the parlor, which means that in this situation Jezz has to do the murder. But she can't, because Fen said that Jezz and Tech were together with her the entire time in purple.  
Sure, it could mean that they were together with her when she killed him, but that would make both Tech and Fen accomplices for not saying so, no? Accomplices are not allowed, remember that.

All of this excludes Zeus from the list, and we are left with the only possibility that Ryax is the culprit.

However, Ryax cannot work alone. During one of the murders he was with Yarn the whole time...

Now, here is the last riddle you must figure out before moving on to the howdunnit: Ryax cannot have two partners in crime, else Zeus or Yarn would be dead. Between William and Orange, which of the two is the culprit whose Ryax death faked?

Who is the culprit?


	12. Hint 11 (Whodunnit? #11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eleventh hint.

To find the answer, we must think how Ryax could commit the murders with either person as the other culprit.

In order to not give much away, focus on the first locked room and the William+Alex locked room.

If Orange is the culprit, neither of those murders seems possible since neither of the culprits said anything about the locked rooms themselves in purple. Actually, they  **are** impossible. No matter how you think about them, especially the first, they can't be done unless you assume cheap tricks like Battler's no ceiling.

And by process of elimination, if it's not Orange, it must be William.

That is all for the whodunnit. Ryax and William are the culprits of this game.

If you got to this solution by yourself, congratulations! I do hope it was fun.  
This isn't over, however You have to solve the howdunnit next! How did the locked rooms happen?

Since you now know who is innocent and which purples to believe, this shouldn't be too hard,. If you really get stuck, all the following hints cover the howdunnit, which you should easily get after reading out all of the purples and writing up a theory for yourself.


	13. Hint 12 (Dining Hall #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twelfth hint.

Ah, seems like it wasn't as easy as I thought.

That's fine, let's just start from zero, with the first six murders.  
The door was locked, the kitchen door was locked, it is impossible to leave through the windows, the only keys which could have possibly unlocked the only two ways out were inside the room.  
A perfect locked room, one would say.  
Aha! But wait! what if one of the victims did not die instantly and went to lock the door from which the culprits left through!  
...Unlikely, because every single person was found laying against the table, most likely killed while they were chatting. If someone had done that, they would have to first get attacked, survive while their attackers kill everyone else (taking their time), survive as the culprits leave the room, get up, go to the door, lock it for whatever reason, go back to the table and finally die. It is possible, but very unlikely as there's no need to do that, and at most you would fall dead by the door or something, so let's just focus on what our culprits said in purple to get to the truth.


	14. Hint 13 (Dining Hall #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tirteenth hint.

We know who the culprits are already. Like I mentioned earlier, they must have lied about something for the locked room illusion to be created.

William is the only one from the two culprits who says something in purple related to the locked room, and this is exactly what he says:

"There was no one hiding here."

Because of this, we can be sure he lied, and know that someone did indeed hide in the room. 

Likely while everyone was busy with the corpses, the culprit left their hiding spot, and this was followed by William saying "There was no one hiding here" in purple, which also kind of explains why he says was instead of is.

You did it! You got the answer to the first locked room!  
Now all you have to do is keep going and solve the others.


	15. Hint 14 (Basement #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourteenth hint.

For the second locked room, one of the culprits has all the time in the world to go downstairs and do both the killings and the locked room.  
Ryax also has like one minute to do it because him losing sight of Zeus is the same as Zeus losing sight of him. But doing that in one minute would be very hard, don't you think?  
There's also the fact that the keys for all rooms are initially in the servants' room, which means both could have taken the basement key to create the locked room.

But now the question is, how did they do it?  
The door was locked. The victims died instantly, so they couldn't have locked the door after whoever killed them left. The key to the room was found inside the room. We know Ryax was with Zeus when he found the door locked, so him hiding inside is not an option. William hiding is not an option either because the narration mentions that the full group of four in the second and third floor descended to the basement after hearing the scream.  
This seems impossible again! What happened here?

It's the same as last time: just check what the culprits said in purple. They are likely lying about something that makes this seem impossible.


	16. Hint 15 (Basement #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifteenth hint.

Ryax's "I saw the key when the door was opened" purple is the answer.

With that, we know that was not the case. Lying about this would only be useful if the key was planted after everyone had entered.  
This leads us to believe the door was locked from the outside and the key was dropped while the group was inside.


	17. Hint 16 (Alex's and William's Rooms #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixteenth hint.

If you are here because you are looking for a hint to answer a certain gun problem, go to the hints labeled "problem". The first few are hints, and the final "problem" gives its solution.

But now, back to you who still doesn't know a thing... Do you really need help with the third murders?

You know William faked his death, you should easily be able to figure out the answer.  
I doubt you are dumb and I'm sure you know how this happened already, so to confirm your suspicions, please go to the next hint.

If you haven't gotten it yet, go think again! Two rooms that hold the key to the other hostage, doors can be locked from the inside, and one of the victims of this locked room chain is faking their death... This isn't much of a mystery at all!


	18. Hint 17 (Alex's and William's Rooms #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seventeenth hint.

The only possible answer is that:  
1) William took Alex to his (William's) room and stabbed him to death.  
2) Either the key to Alex's room fell out of his pocket or William took it out and left it next to the corpse.  
3) William left the room and locked the door from the outside with his key.  
4) William headed to Alex's room and locked the door from the inside.  
5) William dropped the key to his room on the floor and faked his death.

And then Ryax only had to lie about William's death.


	19. Hint 18 (Orange's Room #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eighteenth hint.

For Orange's death, was the door locked?

No.

So what does this mean?


	20. Hint 19 (Orange's Room #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nineteenth hint.

...Yes, Orange's death is just William going in, shooting him, and then leaving. That is all.


	21. Hint 20 (Bathroom #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twentieth hint.

Now, Tech's death is a bit trickier.

No one could have hid inside, the door was confirmed to be locked, and the key was inside the room when the door was opened. It is also clear that Tech fought with his killer before dying... and that should be your hint to know how this locked room was created.  
It is one of the most common locked rooms in real life, and I'm certain no one, not even you, would dispute that a coffin is a locked room.


	22. Hint 21 (Bathroom #2)

With the story itself, we know that the door was locked and that the only key to the room was inside with Tech.

In other words, you can say that the only way to lock the door from the outside was inside the room, which could not be accessed because it was locked.  
Since it is impossible to get that key, we are left with few answers:

A) The key being put after the room was broken into.  
A - Though, this would not be possible because Luka, who is clear, said the key was there when the door was opened.

B) There is a gap under the door and the culprit kicked the key in after locking it  
B - Gaps have been denied to exist at the end of the story.

C) A servant locked it with their master key, for one reason or another.  
C - Last time I checked, all servants had alibis or were dead, and they would also count as an accomplice if they did that. Ruled out.

D) The door was locked from the inside, as there is no way to lock it from the outside.

And... we are left with option D. The only way to lock the door is from the inside, and since we know there was no one hiding in the room there is only one possible answer to this mystery, an answer you probably found out yourself: The person inside locked the door.

A time-delayed death is a common locked room in both fiction and real life, though in real life it's always either poison or a dying person trying to put a barrier between them and their attacker.


	23. Hint 22 (Hallway #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twenty twoth- Actually I give up on writing that one. I'm not sure how these are written after twenty. Twenty second, perhaps?

Here we are with Luka's and Fen's deaths. They were both killed, and thanks to Zeus and Yarn we know that A, the culprit was shot, and B, none of the four people left at that point was shot... so Ryax was not shot, that leaves William, the other culprit.

To know what happened here, you have to read all of the purples of what everyone said about the situation. Even Ryax's. They may be useful.


	24. Hint 23 (Hallway #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, 23th hint or something.

There's no reason for Ryax to lie here, we can assume that what he's saying about Luka's neck being slit is true.

If Luka's neck was slit, two loud sounds were heard, Fen was shot dead, and both guns found did not have any bullets, we can get a clear picture of what happened:

But I'm not going to spoil it for you while you're writing your theory, all you have to know is William ended up killing them both.

Now there's one last death you must try to figure out: Jezz's.


	25. Hint 24 (Xerxes' Study #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24th hint.

Everyone was together the entire time, and a purple Ryax says gives away the answer.


	26. Hint 25 (Xerxes' Study #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 25th hint. Honestly, how does this work? Is it twenty fifth?-  
> Oh actually that sounds right.  
> The twenty fifth hint.

Indeed, Ryax's purples give away the answer once more with "there's no one hiding here.".  
William was in the room when Jezz went in, so he just shot her and hid in the room.

Now you know how all of the murders happened, so go at it! This will not be over until you make a full theory explaining all of the deaths in chronological order.

 

 

 

 

And as you write, you'll notice something... and that is: we've got a problem here.

Go to the next hint if you know that problem and cannot solve it. It isn't a big one, really, but if you were not expecting it it may get in the way of the answer.


	27. Hint 26 (Problem #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twenty sixth hint.

...At the end, Jezz was found to have been shot dead. This shouldn't be possible because first, no loud sound was heard, and second, all the guns not accounted for had been shot by that point, so it's impossible for her to have been shot!

The first problem is easily answered with something mentioned in he narration, but the second... is rather difficult.

Our theory so far for this problem is: William first shot his winchester to fake his death, which caused the first loud sound everyone heard.  
The second loud sound was caused by William snatching Orange's winchester and shooting him with it.  
...And for the third loud sound we arrive to yet another problem.

From the second murder onwards, we know for a fact there are six winchesters for everyone.  
For the third murders, William leaves with Alex with one of the winchesters, and after he's done killing Alex, he goes to his room and shoots his gun.  
That would leave 5 usable guns.

Moving on to the fourth murder, Orange's: we know that Orange had a winchester, Fen, Jezz, and Tech had two winchesters, and the two servants left also had two winchesters.

So William gets Orange's winchester and kills him.  
This leaves four winchesters.

Next, Tech is the one to die, in the bathroom, with a winchester next to him.  
Now, what does our dear Fen claim after saying she kicked her poor husband out of her room?

"I left him unarmed."

So, where did that gun come from?

...Well, this definitely happened, and since we already know the answer to that locked room the answer is likely obvious.

But I'll let you think on that.


	28. Hint 27 (Problem #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twenty seventh hint

You haven't noticed yet?  
I'll give you a hint to answer the second problem I mentioned in the last chapter:  
There is something mentioned in the narration during a certain part that _could_ help your case. Like _something_ that could cause a sound loud enough to fake a gunshot, maybe...?


	29. Hint 28 (Problem #3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twenty eightht hint.

Hmm... Did William really fire his gun? His room was a mess wasn't it? There is something there that could have caused a loud enough sound.

I'm speaking of the closet on the floor.

William pushed the closet to the ground to create the illusion of a gunshot firing before faking his death.

Now go, you have the last piece of the puzzle to solve the final problem: Where did Tech's gun come from, and how was Jezz shot?!


	30. Hint 29 (Problem #4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last hint.

...Yes. Tech snatched the winchester from William during their fight, and Ryax lied when he said it didn't have any bullets left.

This is your last chance to write the theory by yourself before I say the solution.


	31. Hint 30 (Problem #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a hint if it's the answer, is it?

William first pushed down the closet to fake a gunshot and then went to Orange's room to shoot Orange himself, switching his gun with his afterwards. During his fight with Tech, Tech stole it from him and locked himself in the bathroom, making William unable to get inside. Ryax lied about the gun having no ammo.  
Once everyone had found Tech's body and left, William got his winchester back and left, finding Fen and Luka in the hallway. He killed Luka and was shot by Fen, and William shot back, killing her.  
He swapped his winchester with Luka's, which hadn't been fired, and hid in the study. Jezz entered, and William shot her.  
The reason the gunshot was not heard was because the room was soundproof, as mentioned in the narration.

 

And that is the last piece of the puzzle. Let's see how the story ends now.


	32. The Epilogue

As the three left examined the poor corpse of Jezz, they scratched their heads as they theorized how all of this happened.

Zeus: "Hey, I've been thinking..."  
Ryax: "What is it? If it's a clue to find the bastard who did this, then say it!"  
Zeus: "...I believe Jezz was right. Someone fought with Tech, so the culprit should have been damaged. And yet, looking at each other we can tell none of us are wounded. I'm also certain whoever fought with either Fen or Luka got shot, but allow me to repeat, none of us are wounded."  
Yarn: "Well, yes... What are you trying to say?"  
Zeus: "...Someone may have faked their death, and one of us could be their accomplice."  
Ryax: "What are you saying?! Are you really trying to get us to doubt each other NOW?! A nineteenth person must have done this!"  
Zeus: "...To confirm a 19th person really exists, would you two mind going with me to every room to check if all the bodies are still in their respective place?"  
Ryax: "But the police has to investigate! We can't tamper with the scenes!"  
Zeus: "Don't worry, all we will do is unlock the doors and peek into rooms. We won't touch anything, so there's no problem at all. Let's go."

As Yarn nodded to Zeus' words and Zeus began heading for the door, the three heard a cough and a groan come from under the study's table. They stared at it for a few seconds, and then a person slowly crawled out.  
This person was... William?!

Yarn: "W-William?! Weren't you dead? What's with all those bruises and bumps in your face?! And that gun wound in your leg-"  
Zeus: "I was right! No nineteenth person exists! William is the culprit!! And because of Ryax lying about him being dead, he must be his accomplice!!!"  
Yarn: "W-W-What...?! Ryax, please tell me this isn't true!"  
Ryax: "O-Of course it isn-"

Before anyone could react, William dashed towards Zeus in order to get his hands on the gun, but the servant was quicker and brought his gun's barrel up to William's face.  
The murderer could do nothing to stop the incoming bullet about to go through his skull... or so he thought.

*BANG*

A gunshot resonated and Zeus dropped lifelessly to the ground. Ryax stood some feet away, his smoking barrel aiming directly to where Zeus had been standing.  
Yarn stared at the body and Ryax in horror and began to shake... She then realized it was 2 v 1, and seeing they could easily kill her, she began to panic.

Yarn: "N-Noo!! I don't want to die!! Someone help!!"  
Ryax: "Y-Yarn, this isn't what it seems!"

Yarn rushed to the open window in an attempt to get out but noted it was still raining. The rain made the window seal all slippery, if she tried to leave now she would likely slip and fall to her death.  
Her hesitation was her doom, for William quickly got to Yarn and pushed her out the window. Yarn fell from the mansion, and from the tree, headfirst onto the ground.  
...She died instantly.

Ryax: "...I was actually planning to let her live and come with us..."  
William: "Too much trouble. Let's just sack this place."

The two thoroughly searched the room and found many bags with gold bars inside of them. This is exactly what they wanted.

Ryax: "..."

Now having what they needed, the two headed to the first floor. When William opened the exit's door to start going down the ladder... Ryax pushed him off, and William fell from the tree-mansion to the ground.  
Just like Yarn, he died immediately upon crashing with the ground below.  
Ryax grinned at the situation before him, he had all the gold for himself...! Though, he quickly got sad when he remembered the person he had done all of this for had been killed. Not caring and forgetting his initial plan, he began to go down the ladder, planning to get the gold bars William had dropped.  
As he descended through the rain, Ryax thought he deserved a punishment for everything he caused, and since god is a nice and benevolent person, his wish was granted.  
The ladder snapped in half, likely because of the harsh weather it had been forced to endure. But how it ended up destroyed does not matter, what does matter is that Ryax was a human being and could not fly. The only thing our last little human could do was be in midair, waiting for his death as he looked at the stormy clouds...

The following day, when the boat man got sick of people to get to shore, he decided to go check what was taking everyone so long. After a long walk, he found the dead bodies of Ryax and William next to a broken ladder.


	33. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me two days to make this, but it was initially filled with many errors that allowed other people to be culprits. They were fixed over time though, and this is what I've been left with.  
> I hope you had fun playing/reading this! And thank you for taking the time to do so, too!
> 
> Now it is the end. The full solution is below.

Ryax convinced William in the night to go steal Xerxes' fortune together and keep it to themselves. William, seeing Xerxes had a legit private island, servants, and a mansion, in a tree no less, agreed to this since it was clear Xerxes did have money somewhere in his mansion. But if they stole everything, everyone who had gone to the island would be suspected by the police, and that would certainly be a problem, so they planned to just kill everyone, burn down the mansion in order to fake their deaths if needed be, and then leave the island via boat, bribing the one driving it with money to stay quiet about things.

William and Ryax first entered the servants' room and took the keys to the dining hall and kitchen. They then went over to the kitchen, took some knives, and used them to kill the six people in the dining hall, who were still chatting. Having done that, Ryax hid in the room and had William go sleep to his room. Ryax then locked the dining hall's doors from the inside, locked the kitchen door with the kitchen key, left both keys on the table, and hid under it.

The next day, while William pretended to search the Dining Hall, he made Ryax get out of his hiding spot, and then told everyone there was no one hiding in the room.

As for the second murders, when William split up with Orange, he went downstairs to the first floor, and the first thing he did was enter the servants' room to get the basement key. He quickly left before Zeus came with Ryax to investigate and entered the basement, where he killed both Flaming and Sarah with his knife. After finishing with the deed, he just left the basement, locked the door with the key, and left to where he was supposed to be investigating.  
When everyone entered the basement to check the bodies, William dropped the key to the room next to the bodies. Ryax saw this and lied about the key being there when the door was opened.

In the third murder, William took one of the winchesters and left the parlor with Alex. On the second floor, he forced the doctor to enter William's room and stabbed him to death with his knife, dropping it next to him. He took out Alex's key from the corpse's pocket, dropped it next to it, left the room, and locked the door with his room key. William ran to Alex's room, locked the door from the inside, made a mess out of the room, threw down the closet to make it sound like a gun had been shot, laid on the floor, and put the key to William's room next to him.  
When everyone arrived to the scene, Ryax lied about William being dead.

Fourth murder, William peeked through the keyhole and saw Orange go upstairs alone. He first went to get the knife he had used to kill Alex in William's room, and then went to Orange's room, finding the owner of the room inside. He was quickly shot down by William. Seeing Orange had a winchester, he swapped his out-of-bullets winchester with Orange's charged one and quickly ran to the bathroom to hide, locking the door from the inside and waiting for an opportunity to arise.

While William was in the bathroom, Tech was kicked out of Fen's room. He felt like going to the bathroom so, after finding the door locked, he entered the servants' room, where he saw Luka and Zeus. Tech took the bathroom's key, and headed off to his destination. When he unlocked and opened the bathroom, he found William inside. William had no other choice but to kill him. The two fought, and Tech managed to snatch William's winchester away from him before William stabbed him four times in the chest.  
Tech screamed once stabbed, and he got William out of the bathroom, got in, and locked the door from the inside, dropping the bathroom key in the process.  
Meanwhile, William, now being a bit damaged, fearing people may come soon, and knowing Tech would die pretty quickly, decided to hide in the study for the time being.  
While investigating the bathroom, Ryax understood something had happened to William because of the condition of the body and decided to say that the winchester next to Tech had no bullets just in case.

For the sixth murders, William had waited for a bit in the study for people to investigate Tech's corpse and leave. While everyone was in the parlor, William headed to the bathroom and found it unlocked. He took the winchester back from Tech and then left, but found Luka and Fen outside in the hallway.  
Since he didn't want to fight the two as he was already weak, he tried to kill both stealthily starting by cutting Luka's neck from behind. Sadly, Fen noticed him and shot him. Luckily he was just shot in the leg, so William shot back, hitting her heart.  
Knowing he had messed up by making too much noice, he swapped his weapon with Luka's and entered the study. He stood there for a bit regaining energy and thinking of what to do, but to his luck, Jezz entered and locked the door from the inside.  
William had no choice but to shoot her, and since it was likely someone would enter soon, he quickly planted the gun in Jezz's hand, opened the window and finally hid under the table. All so they would either think she killed herself or someone killed her and left.  
It took them a while, but the people outside eventually broke down the study's door, and inside they found a dead Jezz. Ryax, of course, lied about no one hiding in the room.


End file.
